Thomas of Franken, Prince Consort of Arendaal
Thomas of Franken ("Thomas the Wise") (1706 - 1776) was the husband of Queen Regent Beatrix I of Arendaal and thus the Prince Consort of Arendaal between 1740 and 1762. Thomas was a son of King Henrich VII of Franken and became the father of two Kings of Arendaal: King Edvard IV and King Hathor III. Thomas of Franken married the young Aren Queen Beatrix I, then aged 16, when he was 23 years old. The couple's relationship was fairly typical of an aristocratic couple, with a degree of genuine affection underlying their obviously political union. He proved an ardent supporter of Beatrix during her rule. Upon meeting her for the first time he declared her to be "the most beautiful girl in Europe, perhaps in the world." Despite his reputation as a man of fairly loose morals, he respected and was devoted to his wife and children. Like Beatrix he dotted on his children to the point of spoiling them. The indulgence of their parents would later be blamed for their children's numerous virtues and vices. After Queen Beatrix I's death, Thomas was despondent. He wrote a toucing epitaph in her honour, part of which read: "The world has lost its most precious jewel, the dearest and greatest of all. Her mind was of a clarity unrivaled in this age, her face of a luminosity unparalleled. Her eyes were of a fire, a spirituality, a brilliancy I have never seen in any other woman. Her soul was love, compassion and beauty incarnate." During the reign of his son, Edvard IV, Thomas divided his time between Emyn Arnen and his estates in Fjordholm, where he lived with two of his mistresses, Adélaïde de Olympe and Elisabeth de la Tour, both of whom he provided for generously in is final will and testament. As Prince Consort, and later as father of King Edvard IV, Thomas attained distinction as a diplomat and general. Family, Marriage and Children Prince Thomas of Franken married Queen Beatrix I of Arendaal' in 1729 when he was 23 and his bride 16. Their children included: *Edvard IV of Arendaal (1730 - 1782) - who succeeded his mother as ruler of Arendaal in 1762 *Hathor III of Arendaal (1735 - 1802) - who would come to the throne after the death of Edvard IV's daughter, Helene *Trigve, Prince of Arendaal (1736 - 1786) - father of the illustrious King Karl V (the "Father of modern Arendaal") *Evelina of Arendaal, Empress of the Talemantine Empire (b. 1737) - Consort to Stefano Emanuelle IV of the Talemantine Empire *Klara of Arendaal, Queen of Cambria (b. 1740) - Consort of Owain I of Cambria *Adelaide of Arendaal, Queen of Anglyn (b. 1742) - Consort to Alfred IV of Anglyn Siblings *Uwe VI von Franken - brother Other Royal Relations *Alfred II von Franken - nephew *Gustav V of Arendaal - father-in-law *Jacqueline of Eiffelland, Queen of Arendaal - mother-in-law *Sophie of Wendmark, Queen of Arendaal - wife's step-mother (Gustav V's second wife) *Evelynn of Anglyn, Queen of Arendaal - daughter-in-law (first wife of Edvard IV) *Victoria of Breotonia, Queen of Arendaal - daughter-in-law (second wife of Edvard IV) *Elisabeth of Lorraine, Queen of Arendaal - daughter-in-law (wife of Hathor III) *Francoise of Montelimar, Princess of Arendaal - daughter-in-law (wife of Prince Trigve) *Helene I of Arendaal - granddaughter *Karl V of Arendaal - grandson *Rurik, Prince of Arendaal - grandson *Isacco Beniamino II of the Talemantine Empire - wife's uncle *Liliana of Arendaal, Queen of Montelimar - wife's aunt. Consort of King Michel II of Montelimar *Heloise of Arendaal, Empress of Wiese - wife's aunt. Consort of Emperor Emperor Karl I of Wiese *Kristine of Arendaal, Queen of Eiffelland - wife's aunt. Consort of Philipp IV of Eiffelland *Adelina of Arendaal, Queen of Ormssex-Colne - wife's aunt. Consort of King Christian II of Ormssex-Colne Ancestors 's ancestors in four generations: ' |2= King Henrich VII of Franken |3= Queen of Franken |4= King Nikolaus V of Franken |5= Alais of Arendaal |6= x |7= x |8= King Jakob III of Franken |9= Queen of Franken |10= King Magnus II of Arendaal |11= Diane of Breotonia |12= x |13= x |14= x |15= x |16= King Thomas V of Franken |17= Queen of Franken |18= x |19= x |20= King Sven IV of Arendaal |21= Maria Rikissa of Franken |22= King of Breotonia |23= Queen of Breotonia |24= x |25= x |26= x |27= x |28= x |29= x |30= x |31= x }} See Also *Monarchs of Arendaal *Royal Consorts of Arendaal *History of Arendaal *Royal Marriages of Arendaal *Aristocracy and Royalty of Arendaal *House of Nareath *List of rulers of Franken *Knýtling *History of Franken Category: Historical Royals of Arendaal Category: Historical Figures Category: History of Franken